The Glitzy Glamazons
by Fighting for Words
Summary: 14-year old Sasha Vodinova and her clique the Glitzy Glamazons, are the alphas at their private school They're rich, pretty, and have dated almost every guy. So what happens when some hot new transfer students come to school? Will it be love or hatred?
1. Chapter 1: Intros and new foes

**Hey everyone!! Its Kenza again, and this story doesn't include any of the PC character's so if you don't wanna read about my own made up character's, then GET OUT OF MY STORY!! JK!! But just a little heads up. Ok so heres the character's.**

**Sasha Vodinova: Sasha is the leader of The Glitzy Glamazons. And is the most popular girl in school. She is EXTREMELY rich, and is secretly a famous athlete. She specializes in track and field. She is very sweet, and is always being noticed because of her exotic Russian beauty. But she is getting tired of all the same boys at her school, and she and her friends are starting to get restless. Who will be her knight in shining armor?**

**Bunny Becall: Her twin sister is Kitty, and they are identical twins. But they are constantly fighting over who is prettier. Bunny is the bubbly but slightly backstabbing one of the sisters, and is always getting noticed for her southern belle style, and all american blond look. Her family is totally rich because they own 'Skinny Minny' the ultra popular world famous gym. They are in great shape. Duh!**

**Kitty Becall: Bunny's twin sister. Kitty is smart, and elegant, and is always complaining about her stupid name. She copies Grace Kelly's elegant grace and beauty, but always manages to make her sister Bunny look bad in front of other people. Her dream is to become a princess like Grace Kelly and marry a prince. **

**Caroline Larson: Caroline is a Twiggy look-a-like. Tall, skinny, and a short pixie cut to frame her long, slender face, and her big blue eyes. Caroline is the most retro and artistic of all the girls. She is always dressing sixties mod, and is always looks her best in public, so that any fashion people who see her will make her a model. After all, Twiggy was discovered like that. She lives in a loft with her HAWT older brother Elliot, anorexic sister Bean, and her siamese cat Mr. Hobo. Her parents died when she was just 10 because they fell in a pool and drowned at a party.**

**Cynthia Richards: Cynthia is from Ireland, and has a thick Irish accent. Cynthia's family is rich because her dad is the founder of 'Doodling Doughnuts', a doughnut factory that is famous for their Leprechaun Lime doughnuts. Cynthia is pleasantly plump, and prefers to be dressing in tight clothes that show off her plump, freckled skin. Sasha and the Glamazons are starting to get tired of her constantly eating, and putting on weight. Will she be replaced?!**

**Ok, so now here are the boys that are new at school. BTW everyone is in 7th grade, and they all go to a private school, Hector County Junior Academy. Or HCJA.**

**Ellis Wellington: Ellis is one of the most handsome boys that you will ever meet in your life. Tall, dirty blond hair, chiseled jaw, amazing green eyes, and full soft lips. His grandfather was a duke in England, and now his dad has inherited all of his riches. He has always been bored with girls, but when ever he meets The Glitzy Glamazons, will he change his mind? Especially since one of them is a track star, just like him!**

**Kenny Caldridge: Kenny is from Texas, and has the most charming southern accent you will ever hear. He is a southern gentleman, and is a wealth cowboy at the same time. What more could a girl ask for?! Kenny has his eyes on a certain twin, but which one? And what if he likes both of them?!**

**Aiden Parker: Aiden is the most hard core guy out of all of the boys. He loves music, and is a guitar player. He has a love of a certain sixties supermodel as well. Penelope Tree. Twiggy's rival in the fashion industry. Will he get along with Caroline, or will their differences clash? And what happens when he meets Cynthia? **

**Ok, so now that I got that covered, lets start the story!!**

** HCJA library,**

** Monday, 8:45 a.m. **

** Hartford, Connecticut **

"What?!" screamed Cynthia Richards. "What do you mean you ran out of chicken nuggets?! We just got them yesterday! For the love of god mum! I have wanted them for a long time!" Cynthia looked like she was going to cry. She was screaming into the mouthpiece of her LG Chocolate phone, and everyone in the library was staring at her. "Cynthia! Keep your voice down!" Kitty Becall hissed. Bunny rolled her eyes. "Kitty, let the poor girl be! She is having a crisis right now! I mean who wouldn't have a mental breakdown is their mom ate all of the their nuggets?! Your depriving the girl of getting fat!" Sasha shot Bunny a scornful look. "Cynthia, the bell is gonna ring soon, and Miss. Clipper will be snatching that thing right out of your hands. Now hang up." Cynthia reluctantly snapped her phone shut, and dropped it in her burnt orange tote. "Speaking of which, Why are you carrying around burnt puke that was molded into a purse?" Kitty said snottily. Cynthia gave Kitty the evil eye. "Um, hello?! Have you ever heard of vintage?! This purse was my moms from the sixties."

Just then Caroline popped up behind Cynthia. "Cynthia. I believe that you mean the seventies. And just so you know, only early seventies vintage is in. Not late seventies clashing colors. Get your facts straight." Caroline towered over everyone, and had a short blond pixie cut. Today, she decided on wearing a fashionable sleeveless flamingo pink just above the knees dress, that flows and swishes everywhere when she moves. It was an exact replica of the one the Twiggy wore in a famous photo shoot. As Caroline moved, you could see the bones in her knobby knees moving. She was practically a stick. Age 15 and only 87 pounds. Just like Twiggy. "Gawd! Guys just shut up! Ok?! I'm bailing. If anyone wants to come with me then get your books, and lets go!" Cynthia said irritably, as she stomped out of the front doors. "Its only 1st period, and already shes bailing. How tragic." Kitty said as she flourished her hand around, like she was some kind of bored duchess. Which she was pretending to be.

Sasha ran a long, thin hand through her long, silky, black hair as she sighed. "Ok. Am I the only one here who is getting tired of Cynthia's constant meltdowns over hot dogs or other fatty foods?" Bunny bounced up and down in her seat, causing her wavy blond hair to spring in the air like little fireworks shooting out in all directions. "I second that thought! I mean what kind of guy likes a fat girl like her?" Kitty stood up and soothed out her red BCBG dress. Kitty had shoulder length blond hair, super blue eyes, freckles that she tried to cover up with makeup, and big puffy lips. "The bell is going to ring in 3 minutes. Collect your belongings ladies." Sasha and Bunny exchanged an eyeroll.

Bunny adjusted her button down checkered cowgirl shirt, so that it covered her ENORMOUS boobs. Bunny was like a replica of her sister; long blond hair, blue eyes, freckles on her pug nose, and big puffy lips. "Sasha how do I look?" She asked as she twirled around. "Cute cowgirl top, love the True Religion jeans, and love the vintage cowboy boots that you are wearing over the jeans. You look hawt. Now how do I look?" Sasha posed so everyone could take in her light blue Marc Jacobs poncho, Seven dark wash skinny jeans, and metallic Christian Louboutain chunky platform heels. "OMG! I adore the cute poncho, and my gawd Sasha! How did you get your legs so skinny in those jeans?! Oh, and of course j'adore the platforms. And how did you get your hair that shiny and silky?!" Kitty said. Sasha laughed. She knew she looked good. Her long black hip length black hair, her pale skin, her naturally clear skin, her high cheekbones, her big crystal blue eyes, and don't forget her full naturally pink lips. She made her Russian parents proud. Caroline smiled in approval. "Ok Glamazons, lets make all of those guys fall hard for us." Sasha said confidently. Caroline smirked. "We always do don't we?" The girls laughed. suddenly the bell rang. "Its time." Sasha said to the girls.

Sasha was in the middle, Kitty was to her right, Caroline to her left, and Bunny next to Kitty. They strutted out of the library, and everyone on campus watched as the Glitzy Glamazons exited out of the building, and into the cold December winds, walking to their next class.

Suddenly three incredibly hot boys crossed the girls paths, and knocked right into them. Bunny, Caroline, and Kitty all fell down, while Sasha kept her poised manner, and stood there in shock. "Sorry. Didn't see you there." said one with dirty blond hair, green eyes, a chiseled jaw, and full lips. He didn't even seem to care! This infuriated Sasha. "Hey! You just bumped into my friends! Don't you think that you should at least help them up?!" The two other boys glanced sideways nervously. The rude blond one stepped forward. "Why would I help them up? What am I, a servant?" Sasha arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "You are when your in my presence. Move." Sasha pushed him aside, and grabbed each one of the girls hands, and pulled them up.

The Glamazons continued to strut towards the Elm building where their next class was. Sasha heard the blond boy yell, "What the hell?!" after her. "Gawd what pumpkins! They totally knocked us over!" Kitty exclaimed. Sasha giggled at Kitty's new expression. "Wow. I never thought that boys could be pumpkins! Gawd Kitty shut your trap!" Bunny yelled angrily. "Whatever. Your just jealous that your not as pretty as me." Bunny rolled her eyes. "If you mean more stuck up, then yes. But Its a little to obvious that I'm the prettiest." Kitty was about to retort, but was cut off by Caroline's voice. "Shut up! Both of you are ugly! Now keep walking." The twins rolled their eyes. "Gawd I mean how inconsiderate was that?! I mean they totally didn't even care! I will have to show them whose boss around here obviously." Sasha ranted. Bunny and Kitty ran to try to catch up with Sasha and Caroline's quick pace. "I know Sash you should totally kick that cocky little smile off of their faces." Bunny said. Kitty pushed Bunny aside. "Bunny shut up. Sasha will just have to introduce them to how amazing we are. Thats all." Bunny started snickering. "Well Kitty there is no need to take out your claws! Bad girl! Down Kitty! Down!" Sasha and Caroline laughed with Bunny, while Kitty blushed and rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! At least my name isn't Bunny! You sound like a pin up girl!" Bunny glared at her sister. "So do you!" Kitty waved away her comment like Celine Dion perfume. "But Kitty dominates over Bunnies anyway. Its in the food chain you idiot. And mom and dad obviously liked me better so they named me Kitty!" Sasha snapped her perfectly manicured nails, and the twins stopped fighting.

The GGs (that is what Sasha sometimes called the Glitzy Glamazons) strutted into physics class with Mr. Long. They were 3 minutes late. The girls didn't even bother sneaking in, Mr. Long stopped Sasha. "Ms. Vodinova. Is there a reason that you are late?" The class giggled. Sasha rolled her eyes. "Mr. Long. How many times do I have to tell you?! I didn't feel like listening to you lecture about Newton's laws on Motion, or whatever it is called. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to it last Friday."

Sasha then confidently slid her long, thin, bony body into the desk next to Bunny. Mr. Long shook his head angrily. "That will be a detention Ms. Vodinova! Oh, and you you two Ms. Becall, and Ms. Larson. This is the last time your late to my class!" Sasha and Kitty exchanged an eyeroll. "Don't count on that." Kitty muttered under her breath. Sasha and Caroline laughed loudly, so that every one in the class stared at them in envy, wondering what they were laughing about. Sasha simply said to them. "Pay attention LWs." Sasha had made up 'LW' which stood for Lame Wannabe, and ever since the Glamazons had used it.

Suddenly the three boys who had knocked down Bunny, Kitty, and Caroline, came bounding into the room. All of the girls in the class gasped. Sasha rolled her eyes. By the way they acted you would guess that they had never seen hot guys before. And they called themselves Sasha's followers?! Mr. Long took out three more detention slips. "Looks like you three will be joining Ms. Vodinova, and her posse in detention after school today." The rude blond one from before said, "Yeah, but we are new. We got lost so it doesn't count." Sasha snorted. Who did this guy think he was?! Mr. Long crossed his arms. "Oh is that so? And who are you to tell me it doesn't count? We were all new to this school at sometime or another Mr. Wellington. You are no exception. Have a seat next to Ms. Vodinova."

Sasha grumbled, "UGH! Why me? Why can't he sit next to Bunny or Kitty?! I don't wanna sit by him." The rude blond boy look surprised at her reaction, then glared at her. Sasha smiled a fake smile at him, then smirked at him evilly. "Ms. Vodinova! I have had quite enough of your attitude today! Don't make me suspend you!" Sasha took out her mirror and checked her flawless reflection. "Shall I remind you who gives you your paycheck? My daddy. And my daddy would be terribly upset to hear about this you know. So unless you want your salary to decrease, then I suggest you stop threatening me. Now could you please teach whatever it is that you were teaching before I get restless?" The boys in the class whopped as she sat down, puckered up, and blew them kisses.

The rude blond kid sat down next to Sasha, while the other two sat down next to Bunny and Kitty. Bunny and Kitty rolled their eyes as the one boy sat down and winked at the two girls. "Your phones better be charged." Sasha muttered to Bunny, Kitty, and Caroline. The girls snickered. And held up their expensive phones in their expensively manicured hands. "This should be fun." Sasha muttered to herself as rude blond boy side glanced her.

**Kay so there was the first chapter! I want some major feedback people!! This is my second story BTW. And 4 all of u "The more** **I hate you the more I love you" fans, yes I will still be updating that one too. Ok so R&R!! TTYL!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2: Pools are for fools

** The Vodinova Estate,**

** Monday, 4:30 p.m.**

** Hartford, Connecticut **

Sasha dropped her light blue YSL hobo bag on the floor of her huge mansion floor, as she yelled, "Mom! I'm home! Sorry I was late, I had to go stop at Starbucks on my way here to get a Caramel latte." Paulina Vodinova rushed to Sasha and kissed both of her cheeks. She had her long platinum blond hair in a bun on the top of her head, and was wearing huge Stella McCartney sunglasses that covered up her blue eyes, and high cheekbones. Her tan skin was being displayed in a pink Gucci bikini.

"My baby! How are you?! I want you to come out by the pool and meet my friend Nancy Parker, and her son Aiden." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Mom! Caroline, Kitty and Bunny are coming over! I don't have time to fool around!" Paulina was not exactly the brightest star in the sky, so she just looked confused. "Then you can invite them to go swimming in the pool with you guys. Aiden is already outside. Hurry up and change Sasha." Sasha rolled her crystal blue eyes as she watched her mom teeter away in her 3-inch Derek Lam heels.

Sasha whipped out her blue Iphone and three way called Caroline, Kitty, and Bunny. They all answered on the first ring. "Ok so there is a change of plans. My mom invited over some friends who have a son our age. My mom wants you to bring a bikini to go swimming in when you come." Kitty sighed loudly. "Ehmagawd! Your mom is such a ditz! Whatever its a great opportunity to get a tan. Bunny give me back my light pink Calypso bikini!" The twins hung up. Caroline sighed. "You know how I feel about wearing bikinis in public!" Sasha sighed. "Yeah I know, but can you please just do this for me? Please? Plus he is probably gonna be ugly as hell." Caroline laughed and agreed.

Sasha rushed upstairs to her room. She opened the door and was transmitted into the Arctic palace. The walls were ice blue, and were strangely welcoming. Her huge bed was smothered in light blue, and white silk bedding, with Egyptian cotton pillow cases over her 100 percent goose feather pillows. It was almost like floating on a cloud slash snowflake. Her vanity and desk were antiques from 1895, when her great, great grandmother back in Russia had had the desk and vanity made for her and her husband. They were famous Russian dukes, so it wasn't low quality stuff if you know what I mean. Her walk in closet was painted blue, and red, and was full of all of her favorite designers. And her bathroom was almost the same as her bed room. Blue and custom made.

Sasha sauntered over to her balcony and stepped outside. She wanted to get a feeling to what kind of person this Aiden kid is. Sasha looked down only to see the top of the heads of three boys who she didn't recognize. Sasha grunted and retreated back to her room. Since crystal blue was her signature color, Sasha slipped on her new crystal blue Chloe bikini. She combed out her long black hair, and took off all of her makeup. She slipped on her vintage Pucci aviators. Since she was already 5'9 she didn't need heels like her short mom, so she slipped on her beaded Aldo flip flops, and walked down the stairs with confidence. When she got to the french that lead outside, she did a quick armpit check. She didn't smell, and she looked even more beautiful without her makeup.

She slowly opened the door, and walked down the steps to the pool. Her mom was tanning and talking to a middle aged woman with red shoulder length hair. She was wearing mom jeans and a tank top, but she still looked pretty. If she was in the nineties that is. The three boys looked up from the pool and stared at Sasha. Sasha gasped. It was the three boys from earlier. Sasha immediately put on her bitchy face as they stared at her. The two smiled at her apologetically, while the rude blond one looked away and rolled his eyes at Sasha.

"Ah there you are Sasha! My friend Nancy, this is Sasha. The one I was just telling you about. Isn't she gorgeous? I used to look like that when I was her age. But then I decided to dye my hair blond, and ever since I've been a new person!" Paulina went on to describe to Nancy how she should dye her hair. Sasha rolled her eyes.

The boy with the chestnut curls and green eyes got out of the water and Sasha noticed his six pack abs. He blushed when he noticed Sasha staring at his abs. "Hey I don't think that we got a proper intro earlier. I'm Aiden Parker. Thats my mom over there. And these are my friends-" Aiden was cut of for the red-head with the super blue eyes got out of the pool, and shook Sasha's hand. "Hey nice to meet you. I'm Kenny Caldridge. I saw you earlier with those hot twins and that tall girl. Sorry about my friends knocking them down." Kenny had a thick southern accent, and millions of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He had a six pack also. Sasha smiled her heartbreaking smile at them just to show them how pretty she was. "Hey its nice to meet you boys too. I'm Sasha Vodinova in case you haven't figured it out already. Welcome to my pool! Oh, and if you guys don't mind, my friends are coming over. The twins and the tall girl. Also you didn't meet my friend Cynthia Richards. She is really... um... she is very interesting."

Suddenly Bunny and Kitty came strutting out side wearing matching pink and green Calypso bathing suits. Kitty had her blond hair in a sleek french twist, while Bunny had decided to put hers in a messy bun. "Sasha! My darling! You look so hot!" Kitty said as she hugged Sasha. Bunny twirled for Sasha. "So? Are my abs like kick ass or what?! I was just doing 120 crunches at the gym!" Kitty rolled her eyes as Bunny let Sasha punch them. "You girls are so immature. Besides in makes you look like even more of a-" Kitty stopped short, for Kenny and Aiden had just giggled. "Who are you?" Kitty asked. Bunny rolled her eyes and approached Kenny. "Hey I'm Bunny Becall. And thats my sister Kitty. Lets go swimming!" Bunny grabbed Kenny's hand and jumped off of the diving board and into the water. Kenny winked at Kitty as he followed Bunny into the pool. Kitty giggled and waved back. Sasha rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Caroline towered over Sasha. Aiden blushed and looked at his feet. She was wearing a yellow vintage Chanel two piece bathing suit, that looked surprisingly similar to the one that Twiggy wore at a photo shoot. Her pixie cut was shiny and her feet were bare. Aiden was as tall as Caroline, and smiled at her. Caroline smiled back, and sat down on the grass. Aiden sat down next to her, and they started talking about her bathing suit, while Sasha and Kitty got out her lap top from her room and started buying things from ShopBop.

"Thats a cute bathing suit. Where did you get it?" Aiden asked Caroline. "Oh um Its a vintage Chanel. Twiggy is like my idol. She wore the same one when she did a photo shoot in 1969." Suddenly Aiden's smile faded. "Well Twiggy was ok, but we all know that Penelope Tree was way cuter." Caroline bolted up as if someone had just poured water on her head. "What?! Are you kidding?! Penelope Tree was like totally ugly! And she was a hippie who used to sit around all day and smoke pot! Twiggy said so in an interview." Aiden looked like Caroline had slapped him. "Yeah right! Twiggy was anorexic! Penelope was totally hot! And so what if she smoked pot?! So did Twiggy!" Caroline gasped. "Oh no you didn't! Twiggy is a freaking legend! Penelope is so infamous, that people hardly remember her! Twiggy is a fashion icon! And at least she actually does charity work and stuff. Penelope is off in the country side somewhere probably wishing that she was as successful as Twiggy!" Aiden rolled his eyes. "Well if you call anorexics beautiful then I guess Twiggy would be pretty." Caroline stomped her foot on the grass. "TWIGGY WASN'T ANOREXIC!! SHUT UP! ARE SAYING THAT I AM ANOREXIC BECAUSE I HAVE THE SAME BODY AS TWIGGY DID?!" Sasha ran over. "What is going on?!" Aiden stood up. "Caroline look. I'm not saying your anorexic or anything but-" Caroline cut him off. "My sister Bean is anorexic so shut up!" Aiden looked surprised and sorry. "Caroline I had no idea. I'm sorry if I would have known I wouldn't have said that." Caroline stomped her foot one last time before running out of the estate and into the living room.

Sasha ran after her. "Carol whats wrong?!" Caroline was sitting on the couch telling to her brother Elliot to come pick her up. "Nothing. I just wanna go home. Its nothing you did. Really. Just let me be. I'll be fine." Sasha gave Caroline a hug then rushed to the door.

Cynthia stood outside carrying a plater full of lime doughnuts. "I heard that there was a party here! I brought doughnuts!" She was wearing some kind of black and navy Abercrombie bikini, and Old Navy flip flops. Cynthia ran out back and greeted everyone. Aiden was sulking in the corner, and when he saw Cynthia, he smiled sadly. Cynthia ran up to him and offered him a doughnut. "My dad own the company "Doodling Doughnuts" so I eat them a lot." Aiden smiled as she ate a doughnut. "Wow you are the only girl that will eat in front of a guy. Thats pretty rare!" Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Gawd I know! All of my friends care too much about their weight. I just eat what I like." Cynthia said laughing. Aiden laughed too.

Kitty suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slapped Cynthia's chubby stomach. "We can tell." She said while slapping her own flat and toned stomach. Cynthia rolled her eyes, and Aiden looked away.

Sasha noticed that Aiden and Cynthia were hitting it off well. Then she noticed the rude blond boy from earlier hadn't said a thing to her the whole time. Bunny and Kenny were playing Marco Polo in the pool together, Kitty was teasing Cynthia in front of Aiden, and rude blond boy was kicking a soccer ball around in the grass.

Sasha strutted up to rude blond boy and stole the ball from him. "Hey! Give me my ball back!" He yelled. Sasha kept dribbling the ball down the grass. "Not until you tell me your name." She said cockily. He rolled his eyes. "Ellis Wellington! Now give it back!" Sasha stomped dribbling and kicked the ball all the way back to Ellis. It landed with a thud in his arms. "Well Ellis Wellington, you need to be more grateful to the person whose soccer ball your playing with." With that Sasha slipped inside her mansion, and laid down on her bed. "What a jerk." Sasha thought as she got on her computer and bought a purple Lacoste tennis polo from ShopBop.

**Ok so that was chapter 2! hope that you guys like it so far! Ok so I wanna have some opinions. Should Aiden go out with Caroline or Cynthia?? Ok well R&R!! TTYL!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3: Cynthia how dare you!

** Caroline's loft,**

** Monday, 5:45 p.m. Hartford, Connecticut**

Caroline burst through the front door of her loft. "Damn!" She yelled as she kicked off her shoes, and stomped into the kitchen. Elliot emerged from the bathroom with dripping hair, and boxers with ice cream cones on them. "Jesus! What are you doing home so early?! I thought that you were going to Sasha's for a pool party or whatever." Caroline snorted. "Yeah right! I just stopped by! You know how I hate my body in a bathing suit." Caroline poured herself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down.

Suddenly a medium height girl with blond hair in a ratty ponytail, and huge eyes that bulged out of her head came wobbling into the kitchen. "Do you know how many calories are in that? Probably more than you can count." It was Bean. Caroline's anorexic older sister. "Bean go back to bead. You know that your not supposed to be up." Elliot said as he opened the cabinet, and took out some fruit snacks. Bean turned around and faced Elliot. "SHUT UP!! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!! OR ANYONE I'M A FREE PERSON! LET ME GO BACK TO COLLEGE! PLEASE! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD!" Caroline was used to this. Bean went through mood swings, and often begged to go back to college. She was mentally ill, and she often spent her days wobbling around the loft yelling at people, and telling them how many calories were in what. "Bean! Go to bed! Now! Do you want me to call Dr. Parley?!" Elliot threatened. Bean immediately scurried off into her room, and shut the door. Elliot shook his head.

"So whats up? Nice boxers." Caroline asked. Elliot blushed. "I just got them. Do you think they're cute? I kinda fell in love with them." Caroline giggled. "Yeah they're so cute I just want to eat them up! Ok so listen. I need you to drive me to a fashion show on Saturday. Can you?" Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Whats the big deal? Date?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Twiggy is gonna be at the Cavalli spring fashion show. And I've always wanted to meet her. You know that! Please!" Elliot laughed. "Too bad I have a date with one of my clients! The same night." Caroline swore under her breath. "Who?" Elliot was an artist, and sold many paintings to women, who only stared at him with lust as he painted. Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought. "This sweet girl Brianna Wallace. She is totally hot. She is an artist too." Elliot pulled out his ugly Motorola flip phone and showed Caroline a picture of a medium height young woman with wispy brown hair, hazel eyes, a little pug nose, and freckles splattered all over her skin. She looked like the artist type. "Isn't she perfect?! How awesome would it be if we like got married?! Then she could help me raise you and Bean!" Bean's voice came out of her bedroom. "She is a slut!" Elliot shouted at Bean. "Bean shut up! Your opinion wasn't necessary! "

Caroline had had enough. She ran upstairs, and called Sasha. "Hello? Carol?! Gawd Cynthia just came over and is now trying to hook up with Aiden! They have been flirting ever since you left! Its unbearable to watch! Ok like Cynthia is trying to impress Aiden by like eating all of these doughnuts!" Caroline gasped. "No! She and Aiden are like totally not made for each other at all! He is all artsy and she is a pig. Talk about ew!!" "I know right? But anyway, Aiden totally loves you more. You are totally hotter, and nicer, and more his type. Will you come back over? Please?" Caroline sighed. "Nah. I'm to tired and Bean is having another fit about Elliot's new girlfriend. Her name is Brianna and she is an artist." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Ehmagawd he is such a player. What happened to Jessica the architect?! Or Sammy the professional dancer?! They were way more stylish and hot than the rest of the girls." Caroline laughed. Sasha had a mini crush on Elliot, so she got really mad whenever he would go out with another girl. "Who really knows. He is like a chick magnet. Anyway. I think I'm gonna stay here and hang out with Elliot and Bean. And Mr. Hobo of course. Maybe tomorrow. See ya! Love you! Bye!" Caroline blew air kisses at the phone then hung up.

Caroline was so depressed. It was unreal. Her parents had died when she was only 10, and her crazy aunt Charlie had come to live with them until Elliot turned turned 18. Elliot had skipped college to become an artist right away to support Caroline and Bean. And on top of that, three years ago Bean was diagnosed with anorexia, and had been this complete alter ego of her once sweet, pretty, smart, and caring self. It wasn't like they were even poor anyway! I mean Caroline's mom had been a fashion critic. A very, very famous one. And her dad had been an artist who basically owned the rich housewives wallets. He had always been so charming and cute, that even if he had painted a picture of a piece of cow dung, millions of women fought to buy it just so they could own something that he had touched. And it was pretty much the same thing with Elliot. He didn't really have to try hard to get girls attention. Caroline had been so depressed when her parent died, that her aunt Charlie insisted that she get a pet. So thats where Mr. Hobo came into her life. And thats also when Sasha and the twins started noticing the tall, thin, outcast, and making her the tall, thin, popular girl. Caroline also started confiding in Twiggy as her role model. She had to look up to someone who was just like her. Without all of the problems that is.

Elliot suddenly burst into Caroline's room interrupting her thoughts. "Dude Caroline there is a documentary on about Twiggy. Its on TV right now. It just started." Caroline scrambled off her bed, and sprinted into the living room and turned on the TV. A picture of Twiggy leaning against a tall, thin street sign appeared on the screen. She blended in perfectly. Caroline felt like she was looking at a picture of herself.

"_Twiggy Lawson is most famous for her long, lean frame, and her doe eyed look. But did you know who her rival in the Fashion Industry was? Penelope Tree! And the weird thing was that Penelope had been modeling for longer than Twiggy! Twiggy once said that Penelope was always getting kicked out of photo shoots for smoking pot and drinking before the shoot. But some people liked her more than good girl Twiggy because of her babyish face and bad girl reputation. Who do you like more?"_

Caroline shut off the TV in anger. That stupid guy Aiden was totally taking over her world! Caroline stomped into her room in anger, and slammed the door behind her. Elliot was used to angry girls and slamming doors, so he just simply said, "When your done make sure to clean your room!"

**That was chappy three! Yay! But i need more feedback so I know who Aiden should go out with!! Oh BTW the next chappy is about Sasha. Kay R&R!! Oh and also I kinda screwed up. They are in EIGHT GRADE. I think I accidentally said they were in seventh. Sorry about that!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4: Ever heard of breath mints?

** Sasha's Arctic Palace (a.k.a. her bedroom)**

** Tuesday, 7:30 a.m.**

** Hartford, Connecticut **

"_I'm in the business of misery _

_lets take it from the top_

_shes got a body like an hour-glass_

_thats ticking like a clock_

_Its only a matter of time before we all fall out_

_She got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile._

_Ohhh, whatever makes you break!_

_Ohhh! It was never my intention to brag!_

_To steal it all away from you now!_

_But god does feel so good_

_because I got what I wanted now!_

_And if you could than you know you would!_

_Cuz' god it just feel so!"_

The song, "Misery Business" By Paramore blasted out of Sasha's Ihome. Sasha woke up groggily and shut of the alarm. Sasha was considering faking sick today while she was sleeping, but then she remembered that today was her detention with the GGs, and those stupid guys who came over to her house yesterday. Sasha reluctantly trudged over to her bathroom to take a hot shower. After her shower, she glided over to her closet and decided on a crimson Alexander McQueen blouse, gray Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans, crimson 3-inch Christian Louboutain chunky platform heels, and a gray cropped Marc Jacobs blazer. Sasha didn't feel like doing anything with her hair, so she just simply put it in a sleek ponytail. She dusted her cheekbones with sparkle dust, applied sparkly pink eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She spritzed herself with Daisy by Marc Jacobs, grabbed her silver Coach tote, and strutted downstairs texting Caroline and the twins on her pink sidekick.

"Sasha! Since Aiden and his friends live next door, they need a ride to school, so they are going to ride with you and the girls!" Mrs. Vodinova yelled from the spa. "UGH! Why?! Are they really so poor that they can't afford to hire a driver?!" Sasha stomped into the kitchen and their chef Barney tossed her a Vitamin Water and a Luna bar. "Sasha! Be nice! They just moved here! They will be coming over in 5 minutes." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever just tell them to stay away from me and my friends." Sasha texted the GGs.

**SashVbabi: Ugh! bad news. my mom is making me give those LWs from next door ride with us to school! My reputation will be ruined!**

**Twig4life: that sux. oh well, they rnt that bad.**

**BeautifulBun: yea, i mean that southern one is totally hawt!**

**GraceKitty: I agree. But bunny u do know that cute redhead was lookin at me right?**

**BeautifulBun: Yea right! in ur dreams!**

**GraceKitty: and in reality! Face it bunny. he isznt in ta sluts!**

**BeautifulBun: extatly kitty. so back off!**

**SashVbabi: girlz shut it! we have more important things to worry about! like that asshole ellis! he totally dissed us yesterday! UGH!**

**Twig4life: how about we just ignore them in the car? Then they will get the message.**

**SashVbabi: good idea. everyone is one their best behavior. and look ur best just to ad to the effect.**

"Miss. Sasha you have some visitors." Becky the Vodinova's maid said. Sasha rolled her eyes. "Becky do I smell good?" Becky sniffed the air. "Yes. You smell like flowers and expensive perfume." Sasha smiled. "Do I look good?" Becky surveyed her. "Of course you do." Sasha applied another coat of lip gloss. "Perf. Thanks Becky! Tootles!" Becky waved goodbye as Sasha strutted over to the main ball room.

The guys were examining an expensive glass vase trying to see if it was real. "Its real. Don't bother. I don't do fake." Sasha said as she walked up to the guys arching an eyebrow. The boys jumped. "Oh, um hey. So when are we gonna go?" Aiden asked. Sasha rolled her eyes. "Soon I hope. That is if my driver Alessandro doesn't get here late. Which is just about never." Sasha couldn't help but notice that Aiden and Kenny were admiring her outfit, and that they seemed to linger a little too long on her 32A cups. Sasha rolled her eyes and took out her sidekick. Ellis rolled his eyes. "Can't you at least try to not look bored?!" Sasha looked up in surprise. It was the first thing he had said to her all day. "I'm sorry. Am I supposed to hide the fact that I don't want to be giving you guys a ride?" Sasha said irritation dripping from her voice. Aiden and Kenny silently told Ellis to shut up, but he obviously wasn't paying attention. "Yes you are. Its good manners. But I forgot, you have no manners." Sasha was now pissed. She dropped her sidekick in her tote, and stood up. "Really? Thats strange, because if I had no manners than I would have told you that you are and a dick earlier." Ellis opened his mouth to retort something, but Sasha grabbed a mint from a bowl by the front door, and popped it in his mouth before he could say anything else. "Ever heard of breath mints?" With that Sasha smiled wickedly, then opened the front door.

"Miss. Sasha! I'm terribly sorry that I'm late! It shall never happen again. Said a short man with a beard. "Its alright Alessandro. Oh and I hope that you don't mind that these three boys will be rides from now on. At the moment they are lacking money so I have been generous to let them ride with me." Ellis turned red and was about to say something, but Sasha smirked at him. Sasha jumped into the Porsche Cheyenne gracefully, and sat down in the seat right next to the stereo. After the boys piled in next to Sasha, Sasha popped in a CD out of her bag. The song, "The Great Escape" by Boys like Girls started blasting out of the stereo. "Ew. Don't you have any taste in music? This band is a bunch of pretty boys singing stupid songs." Ellis said as he turned down the music. Sasha rolled her eyes. "What would you rather listen to Mr. I-am-so-an-egotistical-ass-who-thinks-that-he-is-so-special? " Ellis rolled his eyes. "How about some real music, like Slip Knot, or AFI?" Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh I get it, you want to prove to everyone that you aren't really a girl, so you're suggesting heavy metal! How tragic that the closest thing to heavy metal that I have in this car is Paramore!" Kenny punched Ellis's arm. "Sorry Sasha. He is in a bit of a bad mood." Sasha nodded. "Well at least two of you are at least bearable."

Suddenly they pulled up in front of a huge mansion that was made completely out of glass windows. The boys stared at it and gaped. "I never thought that you could have a house completely made out of glass windows!" Aiden said. Sasha rolled her eyes. Bunny and Kitty came walking out of the front door. Well Bunny skipped, and Kitty glided, but still. When they got to the car, Sasha looked over at the boys. "Move." They did as they were told and scooted to the back seat. Bunny and Kitty came tumbling into the car. "Kitty shut up! I already told you yesterday that I called the treadmill today!" Kitty pushed Bunny away from her. "Bunny! I am more graceful on a treadmill than you! Remember last time when you tried to jump from one treadmill to another like those guys did in that YouTube video?! And then you ended up breaking the treadmill because you forgot how to turn it off?!" Bunny rolled her eyes. "At least I have abs!" Kitty slapped her stomach. "I don't need abs to have a great body!" Sasha laughed and changed the song on the CD, to the song, "Breck in" by Art Meson.

"Who is this? Oh! Its that French band. I kinda like it!" Bunny said as Caroline climbed into the car. "Nice music Sash." Sasha grinned. "Thanks! I was told earlier by an egotistical maniac that it was just a bunch of pretty boys singing worthless songs." The boys all blushed when the girls turned around and glared at them. "Alright lets go!" Bunny said cheerfully. "Bunny, you know that we have to go pick up Cynthia." Bunny slapped her leg. "Aw darn! I was hoping that you would forget about her!" Sasha rolled her eyes. "Girls, as much as you don't like her, she is a member of the Glitzy Glamazons weather you like it or not." Caroline sighed as they pulled up in front of Cynthia's brick mansion. "I guess this means that I will be moving to the back seat." Sasha smiled sheepishly. "Its only because she is so fat! If she was skinnier, than we could all fit up front, but because she is so large we have to move back there. And poor Caroline is the slimmest besides you Sasha, so she has to move back with the boys!" Kitty pouted. Caroline gracefully sat down in between Aiden and Ellis.

The door burst open. "Hey guys! Ok so your never gonna believe how hot that guys from yesterday Aiden was! He told me that he liked the fact that I ate in front of him! I think I'm gonna ask him out today!" Bunny and Kitty giggled, while Caroline rolled her eyes. Cynthia jumped in the car and sat down. Sasha stifled back a laugh. " Um Cynthia, he is in the backseat. Oh didn't I tell you that the boys were riding with us?" Cynthia looked horrified when she saw Aiden in the back seat blushing while everyone laughed. " Smooth Cynthia. You're so smooth that you could be a piece of silk." Caroline said while she rolled her eyes. Cynthia blushed. "Shut up Caroline! Can't you see that I hate you enough already?!" Caroline shrugged. "Thats too bad now isn't it." She put her long slender legs up on the seat in front of her and grabbed a vitamin water from the fridge. Cynthia slapped Caroline's legs in anger. "Caroline I hate you! You act like you are so cool, and composed, when really you are an insane bitch!" Caroline laughed while Cynthia turned red. "Really? Now who is the insane bitch?" Kitty and Bunny turned around and high fived Caroline. Sasha laughed. "Cynthia just shut up already." Cynthia huffed. "I'm skipping again today. Who is coming with me?" Everyone in the car ignored her, while the boys exchanged a glance.

While the girls up front talked, Caroline adjusted her yellow C&C sundress, and yellow Coach flats. "So boys, whats up?" She said casually. Aiden blushed a little. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I kind of overreacted." Caroline bobbed her head along with the chorus of the song, "Thats what you get" by Paramore. "No problem. I was self conscious anyway about my bathing suit." Aiden, Ellis, and Kenny exchanged a puzzled glance. "Why? You have a kick-ass body." Aiden said. Caroline giggled. "Yeah, well in case you didn't notice, I had bones sticking out everywhere." Ellis snorted. "Isn't that what every girl wants?" Caroline took her legs down. "Actually, no. Girls want big boobs, big hips, an amazing ass, puffy lips, a small waist, and a designer bathing suit to show it off in." Kenny and Aiden blushed at how accurate she was. Ellis arched an eyebrow. "Well you have two out of the six things you just said. Your almost there. Sort of." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Its fine. You don't have to flatter me. I actually hate compliments." Kenny laughed. "Wow. Thats a first." Caroline giggled. "Tell me about it."

Suddenly they pulled up in front of HCJA. "Well nice talking to you boys. Ciao." Caroline said as she climbed over Aiden. "Yeah, um you too." Aiden stuttered. After the GGs were out of the car, Aiden looked at Ellis and Kenny. "She is hot." Ellis rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Sasha was waiting for them. "Listen. We all have detention together after school, so meet us back here when were are done." The boys nodded, and watched as the GGs walked into the school. All of the girls whispering enviously, and all of the boys blushing and punching each other.

"Well we should get a similar reaction from everyone when we walk by. Except maybe it will be the opposite people blushing and whispering." Ellis said confidently, as he sauntered up the steps to his locker. Kenny and Aiden rolled their eyes and followed Ellis.

**:D R&R!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5: Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!**

**My darlings I have big news! I have written a one-shot sequel to 'Nobody But You'! It is from both Massie and Derrick's POV, but it tells what happened to everyone after the story ended. It mainly focuses on Massie and Derrick. I just posted it last night, and I am really excited for you all to read it! Also, ' Life's Little Gifts' is the FINAL INSTALLMENT of 'Nobody But You' slash ' The More I Hate You The More I Love You'. It goes through important milestones in Massie and Derrick's lives. I was crying when I wrote it... :( And one last thing. I would like to thank all of you who have read, and supported me and my stories. I have decided to retire from Clique fanfiction for now. I will still read some stories and I am still open to talk about the Clique, but I don't see me writing another story in the near future. But I might surprise you all with little one-shots maybe... :) **

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review the new one-shot! **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
